First Night
by GodivaInBlue
Summary: One-shot. Meyer's characters, not mine, of course. Bella and Edward's first honeymoon night in the white room from Edward's point of view. Definitely lemony, but more romantic, not explicit.


**First Night**

I held her gently against the length of me in the warmth of the tropical water, feeling her skin pressed so completely to mine, such heat, wanting to shiver from the current that passed between us, building in intensity. A new sensation took hold, some where south of my belly, an unfamiliar aching quiver, a spreading tension, unexpected but not unwelcome. The vaguest thought stirred in the recesses of my mind, struggled to surface, the memory of a dream from my human life, buried deep and so shrouded in guilt and shame that the barest hint of remembered pleasure was almost lost. And yet, there was something inside of me still that held on to this essence of humanity, this most basic instinct. Then her lips, tongue, were on my shoulder, my neck, tracing a line of electric fire across my jaw, finally to my lips. Her kiss went deep, searching, her tongue teasing, flickering against my mouth with such urgency that I knew I was going to have to be careful, that I couldn't abandon myself to the moment.

I slid my hand down the curve of her waist, over her silken skin, cupping her derriere and lifting her up to me. Her legs wrapped around my waist, molding to my unyielding flesh, fingers tangled in my hair, so lost in our kiss she forgot to breathe. I exhaled gently, feeling her take in my breath, so sweet, so intimate, as her breasts swelled tighter against my chest.

"Oh," she sighed, her eyes opening to meet mine, dark pools reflecting the silver moonlight. "No beach?" she murmured, as I carried her out of the water and across the white expanse.

"Too sandy," I smiled, knowing my skin was impervious to the irritation but not wanting her softness to suffer any gritty abrasion.

And then I was cradling her to me in the big white bed. I stroked her wet hair out against the pillows, buried my face in the hollow of her throat, let my cool tongue trace the line from her collarbone to the curve of her jaw. I rested my lips on the throb of her pulse, felt her heart stutter and then speed, allowed my teeth to gently, ever so gently, bite that exact spot. I was rewarded with a shiver that arced the length of her body and caused her toes to curl. Pure excitement, and still a little dangerous.

I pulled my face away, trailing my tongue down her chest, caressing the satin of her breast, soft and full in my hand. Her beautiful eyes were closed, face flushed a deep pink. I touched her nipple delicately, drawing small circles, fascinated as her flesh tightened into a heated rosebud. My lips followed, sucking gently, teasing, pulling a moan from her throat, a sudden clutching of her hands at my shoulders. I shuddered in response, nearly overwhelmed with my want, my NEED of her, this glorious creature. Bella. My wife.

"Edward," her eyes were open, soft, pulling me into their limitless depths. My name was a moan, a question, her voice low and husky with desire. My fingers stroked down her stomach, felt it tighten and flutter, lower, her breath catching in anticipation. I felt her silky curls, and the heat that radiated out from her. Hot, and satiny, and wet, that same pulsing throb. And her scent, darker now, muskier, that delicious smell enveloping me, wrapping itself around my senses, almost more tempting than it had ever been before. I wrenched my face away, burying it in a pillow and biting convulsively. The tickle of feathers in my nose and the unpleasant oily taste of goose down on my tongue brought me back to myself. I was painfully aware of how fragile she was, how desirable and delicate, like Venetian glass, how easily broken.

She hardly seemed to notice my distraction. She trembled beside me, her fingers stroking heated trails across my chest, grasping at my shoulders, pulling herself to me. She brought her thigh to my waist, her hips pressing against mine with need. I held myself above her carefully, supporting my weight with my arms, the heat rising from her, nearly searing the length of my marble flesh. Every soft, hot, willing inch of her quivered against me, her skin radiant. In my century of existence, I had never felt anything even close to this. Desirable, and desired, by this woman who knew my every dark secret, every last thing about me, and loved me nonetheless. My long silent heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. It was almost too much for me to bear.

Her hips were insistent, pressing upward against me, her breathing quick and ragged. I lowered myself slowly, willing myself to be gentle, fighting the urge to just take what I wanted, to crush myself into her. I slid softly, feeling her heat, her slickness surround me, a slight resistance, yielding...a flash of pain widened her eyes, "Oh!" she gasped, her lips parted. I went still, the potent scent of her and her blood mingling, reaching my nostrils, testing my will. "No," she breathed, rocking against me, "please Edward don't stop! Please..." Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, pulling my lips to hers, back arching, urging me deeper inside of her. I'd never felt a thirst, a hunger like this. I wanted to melt into her, to remove every barrier between us. My tongue plumbed the depths of her mouth, tasting her unbearable sweetness, as I slid in and out, and in again, matching the rhythm of her thrusting hips. I felt a deep shudder building in her core, an unstoppable wave of increasing intensity. I slowed our rhythm a little, prolonging the moment, watching her beautiful face, the flush of her skin, the desire in her eyes. A smile touched the corners of her mouth, then formed an "O" of pleasure. I felt her tighten around me, her body straining against me, breath gasping, quivering, clutching my back, legs locking around my hips as she gave herself over completely to the waves of pleasure coursing through her.

She was a bolt of lightning, a heavenly fire, surrounding me, melding herself to my alabaster flesh. Currents of electricity pulsed through me as her hands stroked my shoulders, my back, urging me on. Pleasure so deep, so acute it was almost pain, rocked me to the center of my being. I was consumed, every sense aroused, aflame, nearly mindless with ecstasy. My body shuddered convulsively, a low growl building in my chest, trying to escape my throat. My jaw clenched tightly and a tiny part of my mind flashed a warning. I loosened the hold I unwittingly had on her arm, my chin grazing her cheekbone as my teeth tore into the fabric of the pillow beside her head. I felt her lips, her tongue, trace down my neck, across my chest, felt her smile as I shivered in response.

She relaxed underneath me, the tension leaving her body, soft and distractingly warm. I smoothed away the damp curls that clung to her forehead and the side of her face, noticing a few feathers as well. I kissed her lips gently, the tip of her nose, and sighed as her fingers stroked my face.

"Oh Edward," her voice was a husky whisper, "that was perfect."

I lowered myself to the bed, careful not to rest any of my weight on her. She curled herself against me, her head on my chest, my arm cradling her. One silky leg slid over mine, her toes caressing the arch of my foot. I relished the feeling of her heat pressed to my side, knowing that the warm tropical night made my cool skin comfortable to her. I inhaled the dizzying scent of her hair, the incredible aroma that had first drawn me to her, and wondered what I had ever done to deserve such delicate perfection.

"I love you," she murmured sleepily.

"And I love you, Bella." My voice was low, soft. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel the happieness that washed over me.


End file.
